To rapidly fill containers, such as the fuel tanks on mobile equipment, liquids may be pumped under relatively high pressures into the containers. In many pieces of heavy equipment, such as mining equipment, fuel tanks may hold a significant amount of fuel, potentially resulting in a time consuming fueling operation. Given the size of fuel tanks on such heavy equipment, high pressures are often used to reduce filling times and return the equipment to service more quickly. In order to avoid damaging the fuel tanks by over-pressurizing, it may be necessary to allow air to exit the tank during the filling process. Similarly, when the engine of the mobile equipment is drawing fuel out of the fuel tank, it may be necessary to allow air to enter the tank to avoid creating a vacuum within the tank. Where air is entering the fuel tank from outside the container, it may be desirable to avoid particulate contamination of the fuel by filtering the air as it enters the tank.
Existing fueling apparatuses may provide an external air filter in order to avoid contaminating the fuel tank. Such external filters, however, may present difficulties in fuel tanks having space constraints within the mobile equipment. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide filtering that is integrated with the fueling apparatus to avoid the need for extra space to accommodate the filter.
Where air is allowed to enter and exit the fuel tank, a risk may arise that, in the event of equipment rollover, the fuel may leak out of the air entry and exit points. Accordingly, it may be desirable to allow a fuel tank to be vented, while reducing the likelihood or amount of fuel spillage in the event of equipment rollover.